Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to hydrocarbon recovery and, more particularly, to techniques and apparatus for updating a screen content and/or control scheme of a remote controller for controlling hydrocarbon recovery tools.
Description of the Related Art
Drilling tools, such as tongs, overdrive systems, elevators, positioning systems, mud buckets, and other tools used in oilfield operations, can be controlled by dedicated remote control panels or universal remote control panels. These control panels can be located, for example, in a rig control cabin or in locations accessible by equipment operators in control of a particular tool. Whether located in a control cabin or in various locations on the rig, the controllers may be connected to the drilling tools via a wired or wireless connection.
Different types of drilling tools may operate with different parameters. For example, a tongs system—which may be used to make or break drill pipes by torqueing two lengths of pipe together or breaking a connection between two tubulars—may operate using parameters such as an amount of torque to apply and a direction of rotation and may be commanded to clamp or release a tubular. An elevator system, which may raise and lower a drill pipe, may operate using parameters such as a maximum or minimum height and may be commanded to raise or lower a tubular. Mud buckets, which may be positioned to prevent drilling muds from being spilled on rig floors or other walking surfaces, may be operated by moving the bucket to one of a plurality of predetermined locations and may be either opened or closed. Positioning devices may operate using parameters such as a horizontal, vertical, and/or azimuthal deflection from a reference point (e.g., positioning on the x, y, and z axes).
With dedicated remote controllers, a controller may be connected with (e.g., hardwired to) a specific device and be configured to operate only the device to which the controller is connected or otherwise associated with. Multiple controllers may be employed to operate the variety of drilling tools used in well-drilling operations. For example, each tongs may have a dedicated remote controller; an overdrive system may have its own remote controller; another dedicated remote controller may be used for a mud bucket, and so on. The dedicated remote controllers may be associated with one or more tool controllers. Each of these dedicated controllers may be customized to control parameters used for the specific tool. If a new device is added to a rig, an additional dedicated controller is typically added to control the new device.
Universal remote controllers, such as a universal remote panel, can be used to control a variety of tools using the same type of remote controller. A universal remote controller, for example, can be used to control tongs, overdrive systems, elevators, positioning systems, mud buckets, and other tools that can be used in oilfield drilling and other hydrocarbon recovery operations. If a new tool is added to a rig, the software of both the universal remote controller and the tool controller associated with the new tool is typically updated in order to support the new tool.